ReConnection
ReConnection '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Exedron and follows the perspective of the chaotic warrior Daniel Arceso. Main Arc A Hacked Eden Exedron is a small country living in peace, defended by the '''Paladins who follow the voice of the Angels. Daniel Arceso is one of them, defending the world against the actions of powerful Demons. As he is on a mission under the orders of his superior Gabriel Melioh, he finds himself and his city attacked by strange, square-shaped demons. He barely manages to survive the assault and goes back to his original town, which he finds enveloped in a chaotic and bizarre atmosphere, his master and the other paladins all gone. But he has no time to waste on understanding what happens, as a demon bites him, making him fall unconscious. He awakens to Mikail Alma, a man introducing himself as a "Fallen Angel" before telling him the term "Ancient Moderator" is closer to the truth. Mikail explains Moderators are angel-like beings tasked with the equilibrium of the world, and that it has been disrupted by Hackers. Although a Moderator no longer, Mikail still has enough powers to train Daniel into the holy fighting style of the angels. Confronting the Hackers Daniel, now healed and ready to fight, confronts the Demonic hordes of Viruses, strange reality-hacking entities who act as parasites and modify the world's essence. He finally manages to reach their point of origin : the self-proclaimed Master Hacker Belial, who talks to Daniel about his objective of breaking the Moderators' uniformity and creating a world of freedom and chaos. Belial awakens the dormant virus within Daniel from his Virus bite, and defeats the chaotic Daniel. Mikail helps once again Daniel, this time with ways to control the virus within. Daniel learns quickly to alternate between Virus and Moderator modes, becoming a superior fighter. Resolute to fight against Belial, Daniel goes to his chaotic fortress and challenges the Master Hacker. Arguing that while freedom is important, order is needed in order for Exedron's people to live in peace, Daniel finally defeats and seemingly kills Belial. However, the flow of Viruses has not yet ended. Hour of Reckoning Daniel learns quickly that it is quite the opposite : Virus have overwhelmed many cities' defenses. Daniel comes to help and defeats them, but by the time he does so, he learns a terrible truth ; The Administrator, a divine being who rules over all Moderators, has chosen to purge the world, erasing it and starting it anew. A disgruntled Daniel ascends to the Moderators' haven, the Seven Skies, and confronts the Administrator, whom he discovers is a young child who created this world all by himself. The Administrator seeks to create a perfect world and has no need for this one, so Daniel is forced to attack him. He is interrupted by Gabriel Melioh, coming back from the dead as the first Moderator, who attempts to put him down. Daniel is overwhelmed with dark energy and defeats Gabriel, before suddenly giving in as Belial erupts from his body, resurrecting in a surge of dark energy. Belial fights the Administrator and manages to weaken him before the Administrator defeats him, turning his attention to Daniel. Seeking to test him for the salvation of all mankind, he begins to fight the young warrior, who this time forsakes his ties with the dark Viral energy and becomes a being of pure light, ascending using his Moderator powers. Impressed by the purity of his resolve, the Administrator banishes Belial before granting the world one last chance, and finally ending the conflict. Other Arcs Sigma's Tale Sigma arrives to Exedron in time to see the Virus invasion, and confuses Viruses with Specters. After briefly encouraging Daniel, she finds the Viruses' source, Belial and befriends him, the Hacker's view close to Sigma's. As Sigma is forced to fight him by her duties as an Anamnesis, since he is the world's source of conflict, Belial agrees to a mock battle, and dissipates into darkness when defeated. Sigma then arrives to help Daniel as he fights the Administrator, surprising him as he sees in her the ability to walk from a Plane to another, and helps Daniel channel his power and achieve victory. She then leaves the Plane. Characters * Daniel Arceso * Mikail Alma * Gabriel Melioh * Belial * The Administrator Trivia * This storyline introduces the character of Belial long before he is revealed as the son of Viridi Powell and Jonathan Wesson. Category:Storyline Category:Exedron